Industrial construction materials such as engineered plywood are deficient in very extenuating situations such as regions that are vulnerable to hurricane force winds, tornadoes, and typhoons. In such regions, there is an increasing need for construction materials that would withstand such forces and meet stringent building codes. Traditional construction material such as plywood cannot protect buildings from impacts resulting from wind-borne debris during the hurricanes, tornadoes, and typhoons.
Many states in the United States have adopted new building codes to protect their population from devastating natural forces. Tornadoes, tropical storms and hurricanes are natural disaster-causing phenomenon. There is a high probability of severe windstorms and tornadoes occurring anywhere in the United States, especially east of the Rocky Mountains. Tropical storms and hurricanes have a high occurrence along the Gulf and Atlantic coasts. Whereas, in the Western Pacific, typhoons are tropical cyclones north of the equator and west of the international dateline that pose a threat to U.S. territories such as Guam and American Samoa. Typhoons like hurricanes can generate extreme winds, flooding, high-velocity flows, damaging waves, significant erosion, and heavy rainfall. These severe storm events threaten approximately three quarters of the nation's population, homes, and businesses.